


Just For Money

by eu_bean



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-05 02:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12181293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eu_bean/pseuds/eu_bean
Summary: Evan can't find a job that doesn't send him straight into a panic attack every shift. He's very new to living on his own and paying for rent, but his mother's checks in the mail aren't going to keep him going forever.He's running out of ideas until Jared suggests something... interesting.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Evan is 23  
> Connor is 27  
> Jared is 22
> 
> It's gay.

"A  _what_?" Evan stopped his pacing around his poster-covered room and stared at his friend sitting on the messy, blue sheeted bed.

Jared adjusted his glasses with a small smirk on his lips. "A sugar daddy," he said once again.

"Just off of Google; a sugar daddy is a rich older man who lavishes gifts on a young woman, or men in your case, in return for her company or sexual favors," Jared read the definition, smiling absolutely evilly.

"N-No way!" Evan waved his arms, completely flustered. "Come on! You're totally sugar baby material! Small, cute, a total twink!" Jared laughed in his own defense.

"I am not!" Evan's fists balled at his sides in frustration. "And don't call me a twink!"

Jared had fun with that word after Evan came out to him, but none the less was completely supportive and kept off too many jokes. But really, Evan fit the description of a twink pretty well; blonde, basically no body hair, not muscular at all, and frankly appeared like a bimbo half the time. He didn't even know when people were flirting with him, so Jared had to be the one to turn them down. He sort of was a bimbo sometimes, but Jared still loved him like a brother. Frankly, Jared talked more about sex than Evan did, and Jared was an aromantic-asexual who wasn't interested in it at all.

"I'm not doing it. Nu-uh," Evan folded his arms and shook his head. 

"Hey, hey! What about we look into someone that's not  _that_ old. There are sugar daddies that are, like, 30?" Jared suggested, typing away at his computer. 

"You said sexual favors! I-I don't think I can do that!"

"Some people just want company. And some of them are actually nice people. You could make a shit ton of money, Ev. I'm just saying."

Evan sat down on the bed and flopped back, arms out like a starfish. "I need money, but you don't think I'm  _that_ desperate as to do sexual things to some old guy for money, right? I mean, that's weird! I can't do that! That's gotta be illegal or something like-"

"Found one!" Jared cut in, showing the computer screen.

"He's only 4 years older than you, too! He's some successful business man looking for a _male_ sugar baby," Jared's smile was as wide as ever, the smugness audible in his voice. "Oooh! Look at his photo!"

"Where the heck did you even find thi-"

"It's a website, shut up."

Evan rolled his eyes a little and looked at the photo.

A skinny, yet broad shouldered man with amazing cheekbones and a beautiful jawline. He was in a black suit and his neat, dark brown, long hair was pulled back into a nice bun. Evan wasn't going to lie, he was extremely handsome, downright stunning actually, but- no. This was wrong, right? Yeah . . .

"Fuck it," Evan spat out, not taking his eyes off of the profile photo of the man.

"On it," was Jared's response as he opened his emails, starting a quick draft and sending it off in only a few minutes. Evan just laid back and stared at the ceiling, snatching small glances while he was typing. 

The word 'twink' was used at least 7 times. Great.

"We should get a reply soon. I even attached a photo of you," Jared smirked a bit and leaned back, awaiting an email back. "You- You what?" Evan shot up and stared at Jared, blush prevalent on his cheeks and ears. 

"A photo . . . of  _you_ . . . " Jared explained slowly as if Evan was a toddler learning something new.

"Oh my god, Jared! You're a butt!" Evan smacked his arm with the back of his hand. "When did I say you could do that?" he whined.

Jared snorted with laughter. "Ev, you're 23, stop calling people 'butt's when you're upset at them."

"I can call you anything I want, you wet waffle!" Evan put his hands on his hips. "Oh my god, Evan-"

**_Bing!_ **

The computer sounded off with a notification sound, showing that a new email was received. 

Evan's breath hitched as Jared hesitantly looked at it.

Did the man already respond? Was he going to get turned down? What if he insulted him? What if he wasn't what he was looking for? What if he was too ugly? God, he was way too ugly for  _him._ He was too ugly for his beautiful face, too ugly to even be in his presence-

"Wait, false alarm. It's a new Lush promotional coupon," Jared opened it and Evan let his breath go. Why would he even respond that quick? Just relax, Evan.

"Aaannnyways, I'm sleeping over," Jared invited himself often, and Evan didn't really mind. He liked binge-watching the Harry Potter movies and talking about how pretty Daniel Radcliffe was. That was his first celebrity crush on a guy, and Jared teased him about it for ages. He even got a poster of him and marked it up with things like 'Daddy Daniel' and 'Eat my ass'. Needless to say, Evan did not approve.

"Sure," Evan forced a smile and got up, changing into pajama pants and a shirt with a Yosemite logo on it. He flopped back on the bed and groaned for a while. "Maybe he won't even reply? Maybe he isn't into people like me?"

"Evan, his profile literally said he was looking for someone with your exact description. And a bottom, which I'm sure you are-"

"I am not a bottom!" Evan exclaimed. 

"Sure, sure," Jared smirked and set up Goblet of Fire, their mutual favorite movie because, quote "Daniel is soooooo hot in this one" (-Evan) and "the Weasley twins get good screentime" (-Jared). Evan sighed frustratedly and decided it was best to forget about his worries, allowing Jared to shove the computer in his face. 

"How many times this week? I mean, that we've watched this movie," Evan asked, voice a bit lighter and less aggravated than before.

Jared took a few moments to think, laughing a little when he fully counted. "9."

"I need to get a life... or a job or  _something_ ," Evan responded as the first scene played, flinching, as always, at the 'Avada Kadavera'.

 "You're such a pussy," Jared commented and rolled his eyes.

"He's scary!" Evan protested.

"You're acting like it's a horror movie. We are literally watching Harry Potter."

 "Shut up!" Evan whined loudly and lightly punched Jared's arm.

Jared just laughed and continued watching the movie, snuggled up to a twink.

 

 

The next morning, Evan was tangled in the messy blue covers and nearly strangled by Jared's token headlock cuddling position. That meant staying there until Jared awoke. 

20 minutes, that's how long Evan waited until Jared stirred awake.

"Mmf..." Jared grumbled, pushing himself up on an elbow and letting Evan go.

"Oh thank god," Evan breathed with relief as he could finally move. 

Jared pulled back the computer, which had been lazily pushed to the side. "Wanna check our emails?" 

Evan's blood began pumping quicker. Oh god. Would he have replied? 'Successful business man'. He definitely wouldn't have time to reply to a stupid anxious boy looking for cash-

"He replied!" Jared interrupted his thoughts, opening the email.

Evan noticed his palms sweating a little. As he began reading it over.

 

**Dear Evan Hansen,**

**Thank you for your application. You are a perfectly suitable candidate, and I greatly look forward to meeting you and getting to know you.**

**As I would like to meet with you as soon as possible, reply with your address and I will send a car to collect you for dinner at 6pm tonight.**

**Sincerely, Connor Murphy.**

 

Holy shit. Did that really happen?

Then, Jared spoke up.

"You totally just got a sugar daddy."


	2. Chapter 2

The entire morning, Evan was freaking out. Pacing once again around his room. Yes. Walking in an oval shape will help your anxiety.

"What if I make a fool of myself? What if I mess up or spill my drink or wear the wrong outfit or stutter or-" 

"Can you shut up? You were his description of a perfect candidate," Jared sighed frustratedly, finishing the email to send back to Connor Murphy, AKA Evan's new sugar daddy. Actually, he wasn't technically his sugar daddy  _yet_. The dinner tonight was an interview. Basically; "are you worth my cash?"

"Sorry..." Evan stopped and slumped into the pillows again, nearly spilling the tea he made to calm down. He took a sip of the sweet chamomile and inhaled the scent, which really helped relax him.

"Dude, it's gonna be okay," Jared tried reassuring him, rubbing his eyes and sipping his coffee once again. Evan nodded and took some more deep breaths, trying to get comfortable in the bed once again.

Then, it hit him. 

"Crap! I need an outfit!" he exclaimed and got up, speeding to the closet after setting down the mug.

"Can't you pick one later?" Jared suggested, crossing his legs.

"No! I always take too long!" 

"Ev, you wear basically the same thing everyday. You'll be fine." His friend rolled his eyes through the thick frames. 

"I need to look _nice_!" 

Jared looked at his panicked friend, who was glaring back to him; slightly hunched over with his arms out in exasperation. He groaned, getting up and looking through Evan's closet. He cringed at the pack of polo shirts, ignoring those and instead grabbing out a long-sleeved white button-down.

"Put this on. Khakis will work, too. And," he held that out as he searched, "this tie." He held a light blue tie out, smiling slyly.

"Thank's Jare--"

* * *

Evan was all dressed up, shaking from toe to fingertip.

"You look horrible," Jared joked.

"Wha-- what's wrong--?" Evan panicked.

Jared snorted with laughter. "You're dumb, you look great. The car should be here!"

Evan and Jared checked and sure enough, a black car was on the driveway. Jared checked Evan one last time and sent him off, so Evan could go to the car. Evan walked out, then got to the car and a man with grey hair opened the door for him. 

"Sir," he greeted, and Evan went awkward.

"Hi-- Hello-- Um-- Hi!" He waved and got in the car, glaring at his lap in awe of how stupid he was. 

The car ride wasn't much better, Evan nervously quiet and the man looking at him in the rear view mirror, trying to figure out what his employer sees in him.

But, he seemed like a bit of a bimbo, albeit a nervous one.

When they arrived at the restaurant, The Palace, Evan saw people in tuxes, dresses, gowns, and realized he was underdressed. He got out of the car and thanked the driver, before shuffling up to the front.

Fuck. What did he do? Okay, Daddy-- Connor, Mr. Murphy-- er, he was supposed to meet him here. Yeah--

"Hello," a gruff voice said from behind. A tall man with grey hair and grey eyes stood there, unlike anyone he ever knew, and in a slightly mussed up tux. He was drunk. "What a cute ass you have. You're gay, right? Don't tell me you're straight. A nice twink--" the man soon became creepy.

Evan's face went red and he backed away. "U-um-- I don't--"

"Cuteee," the man purred and made a grab at Evan's ass, but Evan shifted back.

"Hey!" barked a slightly more familiar man-- Connor Murphy stood there, in a nicely tailored suit. "Get off him," he ordered.

Evan sighed with relief, shaking dramatically and finding himself in a corner.

Connor approached the man. "What do you think you're doing, you should be at a bar, Richardson," he spat.

"I was just there," Richardson slurred, "I knew you had a date, thought I would try for first dibs. Cute ass thing. Saw him pull up in your car, know he's your type--"

 "Fuck off, dick," Connor whispered threateningly. "I can get you fired in seconds."

"Alright-- Bye," Richardson said and grumbled off, Connor turning to Evan.

He looked concerned. "Did he touch you? Because I work above him and I can get him fired if you need," Connor said mildly-sweetly.

Evan shook his head. "No-- I'm okay--"

"Good, now, dinner?" Connor said with a small smile-like-smirk. Evan was falling into his light blue eyes within seconds.

"Y-yeah--!"

They walked inside, Evan sort of hiding behind behind his date who he barely knew. They got to their table and Connor pulled out Evan's chair as he sat down. 

"Thanks," Evan managed, blushing.

Connor smiled and took his own seat, picking up a menu. A waitress came over quickly, as Connor seemed to be a regular at The Palace. "I'll take the usual, Karen, and a glass of Riesling. Evan still hasn't decided what he wants, has he?"

Evan panicked. "Er-- what's the cheapest thing-- I don't have much--" Evan asked.

"No, Evan, I'm paying," Connor corrected, and Evan looked at him with wonderment. He then nodded, getting out of his head. "The-- um--"

"Take your time," Connor said in a slightly sarcastic way. Evan picked up on it and gulped.

"Scallops and angel hair, and some water," Evan said finally.

Karen smiled. "Great! Be back soon." She headed off.

Evan turned back to Connor to find him staring. Evan's face went hot.

"So, what does an Evan Hansen do in his spare time?"

Evan laughed awkwardly, scratching behind his ear. "Er-- I like to sit in the park and look at trees-- and I like drawing--"

"What do you draw?"

"Trees--"

Connor chuckled softly. "I'm assuming you like trees?"

"Very much so," said Evan, laughing awkwardly.

"Cute. So, what is your financial situation currently?" Connor asked and Evan's face went pale. Ever since he moved out, Evan's money was tighter than when he lived with his mom, meaning some weeks he went without eating until Jared found out and bought him packs of Top Ramen and nearly force fed a dizzy, low-blood-sugared Evan.

"Er-- um, it's quite-- quite tight," Evan said softly. "But I'm not-- I'm not poor or anything!" 

Connor chuckled again, and Evan felt his face reheat.

 

 


End file.
